Blackout
by The Insane Jane
Summary: Antoine Daniel se réveille dans le lit de son ami Mathieu après une grosse soirée. Mais ses souvenirs et Mathieu ont disparu, que s'est-il donc passé ? (Yaoi-Matoine) COMPLETE
1. 1: Hangover

**Blackout**

_Résumé :_ _Antoine Daniel se réveille dans le lit de son ami Mathieu après une grosse soirée. Mais ses souvenirs et Mathieu ont disparus, que s'est-il donc passé ?_

Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage. Il en est de même pour toutes les autres personnes citées au cour de la Fic.

Bon, c'est la première fic que je poste. Soyez indulgent sur mon orthographe please, il peut y'avoir quelques fautes. Ce chapitre 1 sert de prologue à l'histoire, j'attendrai d'avoir quelques reviews pour poster la suite donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! *-*

The Insane Jane

**Chapitre 1**

Hangover

« -J'ai mal à la tête… »

Antoine avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Un horrible mal de crâne avait décidé de lui pourrir la journée apparemment. Encore à moitié endormi, il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de prendre ses lunettes. Ou du moins, essayer de les prendre. Elles n'étaient pas sur la table de nuit. En fait il n'y avait pas de table de nuit. Il se releva brusquement et dévisagea la pièce. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un décor bien connu contre un mur. Mais que foutait-il donc dans la chambre de Mathieu ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Quelques souvenirs lui revenaient. La chaîne de Mathieu avait dépassé le million d'abonnés et il avait décidé de fêter ça en faisant une grosse soirée. Bien sûr, Antoine avait été invité, heureux de voir que son collègue et ami rentrait dans le cercle des youtubeurs français à avoir dépassé le million d'abonné. Il se rappelle d'avoir mis son T-Shirt de la Polymanga 2014 « Je préfère Salut les Geeks » avant de se rendre chez son ami et… c'est tout.

Antoine se leva difficilement et commença à chercher ses habits. Car en plus de se retrouver dans le lit de son meilleur pote de youtube, il était en caleçon. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ? Il trouva finalement son jean sous la commode, une chaussette dans les draps puis son T-Shirt sous Wifi. Le chat, ou plutôt, l'envoyé de Satan, avait lui aussi décidé de lui pourrir la journée. Cette sale bête n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier et sa main reçut plusieurs griffures.

Avec une seule chaussette mais sa paire de lunettes, il sortit de la chambre. Il espérait vraiment trouver Mathieu ou quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir.

Antoine n'avait jamais vu l'appartement du petit dans cet état. Habituellement rangé et très propre, on aurait dit Tchernobyl. Ils s'étaient tous bien amusés apparemment. Bordel, il en avait marre de ce trou noir, il avait vraiment du boire hier soir pour se retrouver dans un état comme ça. _On dirait une gamine de 15 ans après sa première cuite, _pensa t-il.

Trébuchant sur un des nombreux déchets au sol, il arriva enfin au salon. Il n'était pas le seul à être resté dormir ici visiblement. Il reconnu Kriss de MinutePapillon, affalé sur la table de la cuisine, Nyo suçant son pouce dans un coin de la pièce et Alexis, LinkstheSun, le plus chanceux, bavant sur le canapé.

Il espérait vraiment que l'un des trois l'aiderai dans sa recherche de Mathieu et ses souvenirs.


	2. 2: Awakening

**Blackout**

_Résumé :_ _Antoine Daniel se réveille dans le lit de son ami Mathieu après une grosse soirée. Mais ses souvenirs et Mathieu ont disparus, que s'est-il donc passé ?_

Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et c'est bien dommage. Il en est de même pour toutes les autres personnes citées au cour de la Fic.

Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de succès avec mon petit prologue/chapitre 1 ! Merci à toutes les revieweuses (nouveau mot ! Yeah) pour vos messages, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je ne compte pas poster un chapitre par jour, mas vous risquez d'en avoir plusieurs à la suite là :')

« Les reviews poussent l'auteur à écrire la suite » Maintenant je sais que c'est vrai ! –deux chapitres écrits à deux heures du matin sous l'émotion de mes premières reviews- x)

Après ce pavé, voici le chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, je l'ai écrit très tard/tôt, (ça dépend de votre point de vue) je l'ai relu plusieurs fois en chassant les fautes (et j'en ai aussi retrouvé dans le premier chapitre x(() mais il est fort possible qu'il en reste. J'ai aussi essayé de garder le ton amusant du premier chapitre.

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture, n'oubliez pas : Reviews ! *-*

The Insane Jane

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Awakening

Comment réveiller trois hommes se remettant d'une grosse soirée? Avec la Carmaelldansen!

Oui, Antoine était un gros sadique. Mais on lui vaut déjà fait le coup et ça avait très bien marché. S'approchant de la chaîne Hifi de l'appartement, il connecta son Smartphone, prépara la chanson, plaça le son au maximum et ... Carmaelldansen!

La réaction fut immédiate. Kriss tomba de la table et se fracassa sur le lino de la cuisine, Nyo se réveilla en sursaut et se mordit le pouce en couinant, et Alexis se réveilla en hurlant.

"Booonjouuuur les amis!" Dit Antoine avec un large sourire.  
"Espèce de gros connard ouais!" Hurla Alexis.  
"Sympa la blague, je saigne du pouce maintenant. Merci!" Dit Nyo, plus calmement mais probablement aussi énervé que son comparse.  
"Cool le réveil, maintenant j'ai VRAIMENT mal à la tête." Dit Kriss en se tenant le front, comme s'il allait tomber -le front, pas Kriss, il est déjà par terre lui-.  
"Café?" Dit simplement Antoine en rejoignant Kriss dans la cuisine ouverte, toujours aussi fier de sa blague.

Il fut vite rejoint par les deux autres qui grognaient des insultes colorées sur le Youtubeur à la crinière légendaire.

Chacun devant son café noir, son thé, son Cappucino et son Yop (je vous laisse associer chaque boisson à son consommateur respectif), Antoine se décida à démarrer la conversation.

"Vous vous rappelez de la soirée?"  
"Bah oui quand même. Pas toi?" Dit Alexis en se levant pour rejoindre l'évier.  
"Non."  
"Sérieux?" Dit Nyo avec un visage surpris.  
"Oui bah c'est bon hein. Moquez vous de moi, allez!"  
"On dirait une gamine de..." Commença Kriss avant de se fait à couper par Antoine.  
"15 ans après sa première cuite, je sais." Il soupira. "Je veut des réponses. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? Pourquoi je me suis réveillé dans le lit de Mathieu en calebut?"

Nyo regarda Alexis qui faisait des grands gestes dans le dos d'Antoine. Il se retint de rire mais comprit rapidement ce que son pote essayait de lui faire passer.

"En fait, t'étais ivre mort. Tu t'étais vomi dessus, alors on t'a déshabillé et emmené dans le lit de Mathieu pour que Miss Daniel puisse faire un gros dodo."  
Dit Nyo, fixant Alexis qui semblait soulagé de la réponse du dessinateur. _Pourvu qu'il y croit_, se dit intérieurement le présentateur du Point Culture.  
"Mouais. Mais mes vêtements sont propres."  
_Merde._ "T'avais enfilé le kigurumi Crocodile de Kriss."  
"Ah bah désolé mec, je voulais pas le salir."  
"No problem Antoine." Répliqua Kriss.

_Heureusement qu'Antoine est con_ _et que Nyo est un bon acteur _pensa Alexis. Il était le seul à avoir parlé avec Mathieu ce matin. Et il était le seul à connaître toute l'histoire... tout ce qu'Antoine ne devait pas savoir...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Le chapitre 3 arrive rapidement! Review et kiss! TIJ


	3. 3: Research

**Blackout**

_Résumé :_ _Antoine Daniel se réveille dans le lit de son ami Mathieu après une grosse soirée. Mais ses souvenirs et Mathieu ont disparus, que s'est-il donc passé ?_

Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et c'est bien dommage. Il en est de même pour toutes les autres personnes citées au cour de la Fic.

Je vous avoue que j'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre. Je l'avais écrit une première fois mais il me plaisait pas alors je l'ai entièrement refait. Je l'aime moins que les deux précédents mais on a le droit à la première apparition de Mathieu donc *-*.

Autre chose, je pars quelques jours en vacances, jusqu'au 15 août. Donc pas de chapitre à publier jusque là (vous allez me maudire x)) mais je continuerai d'écrire en profitant de l'ai frais de la montagne. p

Je remercie encore les revieweuses. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous lire si vous saviez ! Je voudrais féliciter **Anotherstep **qui a réussit à trouver ce que j'imaginais pour les boissons :p

Bon je vous laisse avec le chapitre, il me semble plus long que les deux premiers, mais il est aussi un peu moins drôle.

Allez, je vous aime putain, oubliez pas les reviews. (=^-^=)

The Insane Jane

**Chapitre 3:**

Research

_"Merci de m'avoir fait confiance Mathieu. Je vais t'aider à te sortir de ce bordel."  
"Merci Alex, t'es un vrai pote." Dit Mathieu en prenant son ami dans ses bras.  
"Je m'occupe d'Antoine, t'es sûr qu'il se souviendra de rien?" Chuchotât Alexis à son ami. Le petit Youtubeur se surprit à rougir. Heureusement que l'autre ne le voyait pas.  
"Antoine a beau faire son fier, je sais qu'il ne tient pas du tout la Vodka. À chaque fois qu'il en boit, on dirait une gamine de 15 ans après sa première cuite (running gag de l'extrême)."  
"Bien, alors... bonne chance." Dit Alexis en de séparant de son ami._

* * *

"Et Mathieu il est où? Pourquoi il a pas dormi dans son lit?"  
"Bah t'étais déjà dedans, ducon la joie." _Si tu savais..._  
"Je l'ai croisé ce matin. Il... partait chercher des croissants." Dit Alexis en ignorant la réponse de Nyo.  
"Ah. Ok. Il revient quand là? Ce connard s'est permis de se barrer sans même me donner un petit bisous." Continua Antoine en rigolant tout seul.  
"Tu devrais vraiment aller te doucher Antoine. Tu schlingues." Lâcha Kriss en ignorant la question et la blague d'Antoine.  
"Détendez-vous du slip les mecs. Vous avez un balai dans le cul ce matin? Je prends la première douche mais quand je ressors je veut vous voir rire à mes blagues de merde sinon je vous chie au visage."  
"Quel élégance mon cher Antoine. Tout en poésie et en finesse comme d'habitude." Dit Nyo sarcastiquement.  
"Allez ouste Chewbacca! Va prendre soin de ta chevelure, que diraient tes fans en la voyant ainsi?" Fit Kriss en accompagnant ses paroles par quelques gestes.

Antoine compris qu'on cherchait à l'éloigner de la cuisine et partit sans un mot vers la salle de bain. Il avait hâte de se laver aussi, c'est vrai qu'il sentait l'alcool. On croirait que ses vêtements étaient imbibés d'absinthe.

* * *

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient explosés, il avait le teint pâle et ses cheveux étaient totalement indescriptibles (surtout pour l'auteur). Mais autre chose attira son regard.  
_Un suçon. _Il avait un suçon au dessus du cœur. Et des _griffures _dans le dos. Pour être sur de sa théorie, Antoine palpa un endroit plus bas dans son anatomie. _Oh merde._

Tout s'éclaira dans son cerveau. Ses amis qui lui cachent des choses. Le suçon. Les griffures. Et il était persuadé de sa théorie.

Hier soir il avait du faire une grosse connerie avec une fille chère aux yeux de Mathieu. Celui-ci était parti arranger les choses ce matin et Kriss, Alex et Nyo devait probablement l'aider dans cette tâche.

Il sourit en pensant à ses amis capables de faire n'importe quoi pour l'aider et rentra dans la douche.

* * *

"Alex je veut des explications!" Fit Nyo dès qu'il entendit le bruit de la douche.  
"Calme Nyo. Relax." Répondit Kriss en mettant sa tasse de café au lave-vaisselle.  
"Je ne veut pas cacher des choses à Antoine!" Continua le dessinateur en broyant la bouteille vide de Yop.  
"Moi non plus! Mais là, c'est pas à nous de nous occuper de ça." Dit calmement Alexis en terminant son thé.  
"Tu crois vraiment que Mathieu réussira à lui parler?" Répliqua Nyo qui lui n'y croyait pas vraiment.  
"Mathieu respecte énormément Antoine, il prendra la bonne décision."  
"Cette décision implique t'elle la vérité?" Demanda Kriss.  
"Oui. Je pense que oui. Mathieu est assez mature pour savoir que les mensonges n'apportent que des problèmes."  
"Mouais." Lâcha Nyo en s'affalant sur le canapé.  
"Il m'a fait confiance. Il compte sur nous. Je ne veut pas le décevoir."  
"Tu ne le décevras pas, Alexis." Dit Kriss en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

* * *

Quelque part dans Paris, au bord de la seine. Un homme assis sur un banc. Un homme normal? Non. Caché sous un blouson en cuir, son chapeau préféré et une épaisse paire de lunettes de soleil noires, un jeune Youtubeur se lamente mentalement sur ses actes.

Il est persuadé qu'il va perdre l'amitié la plus précieuse à ses yeux en rentrant chez lui. Et une larme glisse lentement sur sa joue.


	4. 4: Thinking

**Blackout**

_Résumé :_ _Antoine Daniel se réveille dans le lit de son ami Mathieu après une grosse soirée. Mais ses souvenirs et Mathieu ont disparus, que s'est-il donc passé ?_

Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et c'est bien dommage. Il en est de même pour toutes les autres personnes citées au cour de la Fic.

Encore un chapitre un peu moins bon (à mon goût), car je pensais en faire deux chapitres à la base. Mais bon raconter que Mathieu réfléchit, que Antoine réfléchit, que Kriss réfléchit, qu'Alexis réfléchit et que Nyo réfléchit, c'est pas super intéressant, donc j'ai raccourci. J'espère tout de même qu'il va vous plaire ^O^

On arrive doucement vers la fin, la partie que je préfère et que je pense que vous allez adorer :D

Pendant mon séjour à la montagne, j'ai réfléchi à une nouvelle histoire, encore du Matoine (quand on entre dedans, impossible d'en ressortir !), mais beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, plus centré sur Mathieu. Je suis sûre que le thème va vous plaire, et cette fois-ci, j'ai écrit les grandes lignes de l'histoire pour ne pas les oublier.

Bon, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, n'oubliez par les reviews et à bientôt pour la suite ! *0*

The Insane Jane

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Thinking_

Antoine venait de terminer de se raser quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer. C'était peut être Mathieu?

Excité, il sortit à la hâte de la salle de bain, et courut presque jusqu'à l'entrée.

"Bonjour. Nous venons vous parler de notre seigneur, et de l'apocalypse qui approche-"

Antoine se retint de répondre avec la voix du Patron comme l'avait fait Mathieu dans son épisode avec les témoins de Jéhovah, mais il était tellement déçu de ne pas voir son ami qu'il claqua simplement la porte.

"C'était qui?" entendit-il hurler du salon.  
"Jéhovah..." répondit Antoine, blasé, avant de retourner à la salle de bain pour ranger.

Arrivé dans la pièce, un détail lui frappa aux yeux. _Pourquoi avait-il était si excité de recevoir son ami?_  
_Peut être parce que cela fait deux heures qu'il est parti chercher des_ _croissants,_ répondit une voix sortie du plus profond de son âme.

C'est vrai que ça commençait à devenir louche. Et puis Alexis, Kriss et Nyo qui n'en ont visiblement rien à foutre de squatter l'appart d'un pote qui disparaît pendant des heures.

_Il y'a autre chose qu'est louche Antoine; ta passion soudaine pour ton meilleur ami._

Ok, cette voix avait décidé de lui casser les couilles. C'est normal de s'inquiéter quand un pote disparaît pendant des heures, non?  
_  
Deux heures. Mathieu est adulte, il fait ce qu'il veut, et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à lui?  
_  
"Raaaah mais ta gueuuuuule!"

"Ça va Antoine?" fit Kriss qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.  
"Des voix me cassent les burnes."  
"Dans le genre Jeanne d'Arc?"  
"Mais non! Je deviens schizoooooo!"  
"Comme Mathieu." termina Kriss en se retournant avec un sourire.

_Tu connais le dicton; qui se ressemble s'assemble!_

Oké. Il avait VRAIMENT besoin d'un Doliprane.

* * *

"Cela fera 4 euros 14 s'il vous plait."

Un sandwich. Mathieu n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait peur de rentrer chez lui. Dans son propre appartement! Il déposa la monnaie sur le comptoir et partit en grommelant que les prix étaient abusés.

Condamné à grignoter un sandwich mou sur un banc. Génial. Il ne pensait pas passer cette journée ainsi.

_En même temps c'est de ta faute ducon.  
_  
Il se blâmait encore. Oui, il se l'était reconnu, tout était entièrement de sa faute. Mais cette voix inconnue venait encore l'accuser.

Après avoir jeté le reste du sandwich infâme, il se décida à COMMENCER à rentrer chez lui.

Commencer seulement. Il irait à pied, par les petites rues en espérant croiser le moins de fan possible. Que dirait-il si quelqu'un le reconnaissait?

"Ah oui, j'ai une tête de cul aujourd'hui parce que j'ai pas arrêté de chialer comme une gamine depuis que je suis levé."

Super. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil et se glissa dans la foule des parisiens pressés sortant du métro avant de rejoindre les ruelles vides.

* * *

Au même moment, Antoine était allongé sur le lit de Mathieu et regardait le plafond.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il était attiré par cette pièce comme par un aimant.

Cela faisait 6 heures qu'il s'était levé et toujours aucun souvenir de la soirée. Une cuite ne lui avait jamais pris aussi longtemps. Et puis Mathieu qui disparaît...

Il se claqua intérieurement. Pourquoi toutes ses pensées dérivaient toujours vers Mathieu? Et est-ce que cela avait à voir avec ses souvenirs disparus?

Inconsciemment, il sentait que quelque chose c'était passé au point de changer totalement sa vision de son ami.

Peut être cela avait-il à voir avec cette supposée fille? Ou alors c'était entre lui et un... mec.

Antoine se releva en position assise pour faire le point. Il n'est pas gay. D'ailleurs, il a toujours trouvé ces adjectifs réducteurs. Quand on aime quelqu'un, peu importe qu'il soit du sexe opposé ou non.

Depuis quand il réfléchissait sur la position des homosexuels? Antoine se secoua la tête comme pour remettre son esprit au clair et se mît en quête de son portable.

Il n'avait même pas pensé à le regarder ce matin. Peut être avait il reçu un sms de son ami?

De nouveau excité, il trouva rapidement le petit objet et en le déverrouillant il tomba directement sur une vidéo.

Intrigué, il lança le lecteur.

_"En direct Monsieur Antoine Daniel!"_ C'était la voix de Nyo et on le voyait lui avec une bouteille de Despe' à la main.  
_"Alors Antoine, on est déjà bien éméchés n'est ce pas?_  
"_Ta gueule Nyo."_  
_"Alors monsieur Daniel, vous êtes content pour votre ami Mathieu Sommet?"_  
_"Ah ouais, grave! C'est trop cooooooool."_  
_"En parlant de Mathieu... Une question très demandée par vos fangirls, l'auriez vous embrassé sur la scène de Polymanga?"_  
_"Bah ouais graaaaave! Il est trop sexyyyy..!"_  
Ah ouais putain, il était bien bourré.  
_"On en apprend des trucs! Des choses à rajouter Monsieur Daniel?"_  
_"J'ai envie de pisser."_  
Et la vidéo s'arrêtait la après un fou rire de Nyo.

Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ça. Depuis quand trouvait-il Mathieu... sexy? Bon, ok, son pote était quand même vraiment beau mais de la à le dire... Ça faisait carrément... gay! Impossible de se détacher de ces trois pauvres lettres.

_Ton pote t'es sûr?_

Encore cette voix dans sa tête. Bien sur que Mathieu n'est qu'un pote.

_Rien de plus?_

Non, rien de plus. Juste un ami, drôle, beau, intelligent... Ou alors juste un petit peu plus.

De toute façon, il avait autre chose à faire en ce moment que de penser à sa relation avec Mathieu; comme par exemple demander des explications à Nyo, Alexis ou Kriss sur cette vidéo bizarre.

Il se dirigea vers le salon et tomba directement sur Alexis.

"Ça va mieux Antoine?" fit le breton sans même le regarder.

Ignorant la question de son ami, Antoine plaça le portable sous les yeux d'Alexis.

"Comment tu peut m'expliquer ça?" dit Antoine en tentant de montrer la vidéo.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais il vit le regard du présentateur du Point Culture dirigé vers l'entrée. Il y regarda à son tour et lâcha un nom qui avait occupé son esprit toute la journée;

"Mathieu."


	5. 5 : Explanations

**Blackout**

_Résumé :_ _Antoine Daniel se réveille dans le lit de son ami Mathieu après une grosse soirée. Mais ses souvenirs et Mathieu ont disparus, que s'est-il donc passé ?_

Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et c'est bien dommage. Il en est de même pour toutes les autres personnes citées au cour de la Fic.

Enfin ce chapitre ! Sérieux, je l'adore. Il est court, contrairement au précédent, mais j'ai préféré vous laisser avec mes fameuses coupures sadiques-comment-tu-peut-nous-faire-ça et vous donner ce chapitre ainsi. Enfin vous verrez bien tout ça par vous-même à la fin xDDD

Aussi, j'ai dépassé les 1000 vues avec Blackout, vous êtes des tarés les gens o-0

Je remercie encore les revieweuses, honte à moi j'ai oublié de le faire dans le dernier chapitre –pas taper-.

Bref, voici ce chapitre tant attendu, n'oubliez pas les reviews hein ^^

Bisous et câlins baveux,

The Insane Jane

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Explanations_

Le petit brun ne répondit pas et regarda Alexis. Ce dernier compris où voulait en venir son ami, et il regarda à son tour Kriss, puis Nyo. Kriss se leva et partit sans un mot de l'appartement, tandis qu'Alexis poussait Nyo dehors.

"On va chercher du PQ."  
"Non mais ça commençait à devenir intére-" tenta Nyo, avant que la porte ne claque et laisse les deux amis seuls dans l'appartement.

Antoine remarqua immédiatement que son ami avait pleuré. Il avait été inquiet toute la journée à son sujet, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Ne me touche pas s'il te plait" dit Mathieu en reculant et en appuyant la première syllabe de chaque mot.  
_Sympa,_ pensa Antoine.  
"Qu'est ce que tu as Mathieu? Pourquoi tu t'enfuis toute la journée?"

Ce dernier s'éloigna pour lui tourner le dos et regarder par la fenêtre.

"Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire Antoine." dit Mathieu la voix pleine d'émotion.  
"Dis toujours, je suis plus à ça prêt."  
"Tu vas me détester et je te comprendrai totalement."  
"Peut-être, mais pour ça il faudrait que je sache d'abord."  
"Et si tu ne veut plus être mon ami, ou si tu veut même me frapper, je te laisserais faire."  
"Putain Mathieu! Arrête-ça! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasses donc!"  
"Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier?"  
"Non." répondit automatiquement Antoine.  
"Assieds-toi alors."

Antoine obéit à son ami et prit place sur le canapé en face du fauteuil ou venait de s'installer Mathieu.

"Tu sais Antoine hier..." _bah non justement je ne sais pas se retint de répondre ce dernier_ "... on a beaucoup bu."  
"Je l'avais deviné ça, merci."  
"En fin de soirée, quelqu'un a lancé l'idée d'un action/vérité."  
"Quelle mauvaise idée."  
"C'était toi Antoine."  
"Ah." Silence. "Ça reste une mauvaise idée."  
"Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde. On était tout les deux sur le canapé. J'ai pris action, et Alexis a voulu que je t'embrasse."

* * *

_"Action!"  
"Alors Mathieu tu vas embrasser Antoine! Et pas un petit bisou hein"  
"Espèce de sadique" lâcha Antoine en regardant Mathieu et Alexis et en approuvant la suite des événements d'un léger hochement de tête.  
"Bon et bien si Antoine est d'accord..." dit Mathieu en attrapant le visage de son collègue et en plaçant un baiser tout sauf chaste sur les lèvres charnues de celui-ci._

* * *

Et là, Antoine eu un flash. Il se souvenait enfin de tout. Quand Mathieu a prononcé le mot _embrasser, _tout est revenu.

Mathieu qui l'embrasse. Mathieu qui l'emmène sur le balcon. Mathieu qui lui glisse quelque chose à l'oreille. Mathieu qui l'emmène dans sa chambre. Mathieu qui le déshabille. Mathieu qui l'embrasse à nouveau. Mathieu sous lui. Mathieu sur lui. Mathieu dans ses bras.

Le suçon. Les griffures. Tout ça, c'était Mathieu.

Ce dernier à sûrement du comprendre le retour des souvenirs d'Antoine et se mît à pleurer alors qu'il se levait de son fauteuil.

"Antoine je suis tellement désolé! Je suis un gros connard, j'ai profité de toi alors que tu étais soûl, tu te souviens maintenant!?"  
"Mathieu."  
"Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Si tu veut me frapper fais-le maintenant."  
"Mathieu."  
"Frappe-moi et quand je me réveillerais, il ne faudra plus qu'on se voit. Je ne supporterais pas d'affronter ton regard après ce que je t'ai fait!"  
"Mathieu!"  
"Oh Antoine! J'ai tout gâché notre amitié parce que je suis un connard égocentrique!"

Antoine n'arrivait pas à en placer une. Il croisa les bras et attendit une réaction de Mathieu qui ne se fit pas attendre.

"Bordel Antoine réagis! Fais quelque chose! Je sais pas, frappe-moi!"

Et Antoine fit quelque chose. Il s'approcha de son ami, lui agrippa la nuque et l'embrassa.


	6. 6: Love

**Blackout**

_Résumé :_ _Antoine Daniel se réveille dans le lit de son ami Mathieu après une grosse soirée. Mais ses souvenirs et Mathieu ont disparus, que s'est-il donc passé ?_

Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et c'est bien dommage. Il en est de même pour toutes les autres personnes citées au cour de la Fic.

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Vous vous rendez pas compte comme ça me fait bizarre de le dire –enfin peu être que si mais breffff- ! Tout est allé tellement vite…

J'aimerais remercier **Nagetive, **_Lauryn, _**Kirbip, **_Blue doctor, _**Selma Pandicorne, **_Ninja-Detective-Sorciere et _**Luna-la-lune **pour avoir poster une ou plusieurs reviews. C'est en partie grâce à vous que la suite à été publiée à chaque fois :p

Mais surtout **AmarillaTheOnlyOne, **_Emo. 16, _**MissLolipop02, **_lykwim, _**rin misaki, **_Aria On The Planete, _**Anotherstep et **_Aideen-chan. _Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer presque chaque chapitre, de me suivre depuis le début. C'est tellement ouf de voir que des gens s'intéressent autant à ton travail.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont follow ou mis en fav, ça fait extrêmement plaisir.

Mais l'aventure pour moi n'est pas encore terminée car je poste le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire demain –toujours pas trouvé de nom…- ! 6 chapitres sont déjà écrits, ça me fait de la marge :')

J'espère que la fin va vous plaire, si vous n'aviez pas encore compris : J'AIME LA GUIMAUUUUVE !

Merci beaucoup, que vous vénériez la Sainte Patate ou la Sainte Pelle,

Rhubarbe et fromage de chèvre,

The Insane Jane

**Chapitre 6 :**

Love

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" dit Mathieu dès qu'Antoine se détacha de lui.

"Pour te faire taire ducon."

Après un long silence où Mathieu évitait le regard du taré en face de lui, il finit par poser une question.

"Pourquoi Antoine? Je comprends plus rien..."  
"Mathieu. Es-tu vraiment sûr de te rappeler de la soirée?"  
"Bah oui!" lui répondit-il avec énervement.  
"Moi je ne crois pas."  
Un ange passa avant qu'Antoine n'explique à son ami ou il voulait en venir.  
"Car tu as oublié le détail le plus important de tout ce bordel, Mathieu." Nouveau silence. "J'en avais envie tout autant que toi."  
"Attends... Quoi?"  
"Tu n'as pas abusé de moi. J'étais consentant." dit son ami en se rapprochant pour passer une main dans les cheveux courts du brun.  
"Quel message essayes-tu donc de me faire passer Daniel?" dit Mathieu en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux chocolats en face de lui.

"Je t'aime Mathieu."

* * *

"Tu fais chier Alexis! Je voulais trop voir ça moi!"  
"C'est bon Nyo. C'est à eux de régler ça." répondit Kriss.  
"Je pense qu'on va devoir dormir autre part ce soir." lâcha Alexis.  
"Pourquoi?" demanda Nyo.  
Kriss se mît à rire devant la débilité de la question.  
"T'es sur que tu veux vraiment savoir?" fit Alexis en rougissant légèrement.  
"Euh... Ouais, non, c'est bon, j'ai compris."

Silence gêné.

"Bon... Ça vous dit un MacDo?" proposa Kriss.  
"Carrément! On ira squatter chez mon frère ce soir pour dormir, ok?" dit Alexis avec un grand sourire.  
"Au fait Alexis, comment tu peux être absolument sûr qu'ils vont se réconcilier?" demanda enfin Kriss.  
"Et bien... Comme vous le savez j'ai parlé avec Mathieu ce matin."

* * *

_"Tu vas où là Mathieu? demanda Alexis alors que le brun essayait de s'éclipser discrètement.  
"Alexis... Tu es levé?" dit Mathieu en soupirant.  
"Tu vas où?" répondit l'autre en ignorant la question de son ami.  
"Ce... ce n'est pas important."  
"Mathieu..."  
Ce dernier vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami sur le canapé.  
"J'ai fait une bêtise Alexis..."_

* * *

"Il était absolument persuadé d'avoir profité d'Antoine. Impossible de le raisonner. Il ne me laissait même pas le contredire ! Je savais bien qu'Antoine finirait par se rappeler des événements et je pensais que ce serait le seul qui réussirait à raisonner Mathieu. Donc j'ai laissé faire les choses..."  
"T'aurais pu nous le dire avant tu sais." dit Kriss.  
"J'avais peur que QUELQU'UN ne parle à Antoine et que ce dernier se mêle de tout ça trop tôt."  
"Je me sens visé..." répondit le dessinateur.  
"Bref, je vous paye le MacDo pour compenser ok?"  
"Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'acheter avec un MacDo, Alexis Breut?" dit Kriss en prenant un air très sérieux.

"Parce que carrément!" termina-t-il en prenant ses deux collègues par les épaules.

Et les trois amis partirent en rigolant en direction du MacDo.

* * *

"Mathieu! Mathieu! Wouhouuu! Ici la Terre!"

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux pour directement voir l'autre taré chevelu au dessus de lui.

"Antoine..?"

"Oh putain tu m'as fait peur!" Répondit Antoine en prenant le petit dans ses bras.

"An-Antoine t-tu m'ettou-ffes..."  
"Oh pardon pardon pardon!"

_Antoine est tellement mignon quand il est stressé  
Attends pourquoi je le trouve mignon?  
Il vient de te rouler une grosse pelle, gamin, et tu t'es évanouis comme une collégienne en fleur._ fit le Patron.  
Mais... pourquoi?  
_Antoine t'aimes Mathieu_! fit le Geek cette fois-ci.  
_Antoine m'aime? Attends... Antoine m'aime !_

_Je t'aime Mathieu._

4 mots. 4 mots tellement attendus après de longs mois à espérer les entendre!

"Antoine?"  
"Oui Mathieu?"  
"Je t'aime."  
"Tu m'aimes?"  
"Oui je t'aime."

Il attira Antoine vers lui, l'obligeant à se pencher pour lui capturer les lèvres.

"Mathieu... Tu pleures?"  
"Ce n'est rien... Je suis juste... tellement heureux."

Il se sépara de lui pour se lever avant de serrer le plus grand dans ses bras.

Après un long silence, Mathieu releva la tête avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

"Tu...?" fit Antoine en lui serrant le poignet.  
"Oui." répondit le plus vieux en joignant ses doigts à ceux de son ami avant que celui-ci ne les tirent dans la pièce derrière eux.

* * *

"Je vous avoue que j'ai peur de ce qu'on va trouver en rentrant." fit Alexis en ouvrant la porte de l'ascenseur.  
"Ils doivent dormir à cette heure-ci non?" continua Nyo.  
"Pas sûr." dit Kriss en riant légèrement.  
"Il est 10 heures du matin! Ça fait presque 17 heures qu'on les a laissés, c'est suffisant pour "s'expliquer" je crois!"  
"Mathieu et Antoine sont incontrôlables, Alexis." répondit Kriss.  
"Ouais mais bon..."  
"De toute façon on va voir ça tout de suite." fit Nyo en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, qui n'était pas fermé.

Tout semblait normal dans le salon, pas de personne éventrée ni de tâches de sang. C'était déjà ça.

"Ne bouges plus vil mécréant!" dit une voix venant du couloir.

Kriss se retourna et éclata de rire.

Antoine se tenait à l'entrée du salon en boxer, armé du pistolet du Patron, et derrière lui se trouvait Mathieu qui tenait une barre de fer, vêtu lui aussi d'un boxer, mais avec un T-Shirt délavé sur le torse.

"Tout va bien les mecs, c'est nous." fit Nyo avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il y'eut un silence gêné avant qu'Alexis ne parle:

"En tout cas, c'est bien ce que je pensais, vous avez été bien occupés..."

Et les trois idiots éclatèrent de rire, sous les regards plus que gênés des deux autres Youtubeurs aux visages rouges pivoines.

THE END.


End file.
